A Wedding For 2
by Tynka787
Summary: Georgia & Jeremy decide to try to be together & want to get married again, that means Logan's back..how will Rocky react to this. Also Mrs.Burke is back & she's going to marry Mr.Zigfield, the girls decide to help them out & make sure everything goes perfect. Meanwhile Ty & Tinka have been going out for 7 months,they both decide to make their relationship stronger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Restart

Hello loves! Now this another idea that I had! :) And this is a Rogan/ JaCe-GeCe/Tynka/Deucina story! So I put JaCe and GeCe in it. Who will win...well you wonderful people decide :o so review and let me know. Ohh and I decided to put Ms, Burke in it! :D she is soo left out :/ but yeah people. I have many more ideas...but I'm going to put them later on. Keep a watch on them. Also I hope you like the story. :))

Well story time. /.^

Gerogia's POV

Ughh! I am sooooo bored. The kids are at school and I'm not working today cause I rest today and I finish cleaning the whole house! Man...well it was busy for me cause of all the cleaning. Especially cause of Cece's and Flynn's room. There was a real jungle in there...especially on Cece's. Now I know where she puts my magazines. Well at least we have a t.v. I should it turn it on.

"Oh look! Jersey Hills! Cece look..wait she's at school." I say to myself.

I look at the clock.

Ahh! Its berly 12 a.m! Oh...MY...GOSH! The kids don't get til another 3 hours! What am I suppose to do for another 3 hours?!...wait a minute...I can try to cook. No...no...we all know that I can't cook..hah...I'm really funny. Who am I kidding...I am halirious!

I look at the mirror.

"Well at least I look nice. Yes Georgia...you still got it." I say to myself.

Then I hear a knock on the door.

Yay! Visitors! But I wonder who that could be.

I started walking over there. And when I opened the door...I was really surprised!

"Jeremy?!" I say.

"Hey...um Georgia.." He says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh right...well...I came here to visit you." He says.

"Oh..well come in." I say and welcomed him.

He came in the house.

"Wow...your house still looks lovely." He says.

"Aww...thanks" I say.

"Oh...and you too." He says.

"Jeremy...be quiet " I say and blush.

"Well its true." He says.

I just blush...wow...I think I still have feelings for him.

"Georgia.." He says.

"Yeah..?" I say.

"Well you go out with me...AGAIN?" He says.

Oh my! He asked me out...quick think like Cece...wait no thats a bad idea. But I still want to be with him...soo..

"Yes Jeremy...I will love to." I say.

Then he smiles and hugged and kissed.

I just hope everything will turn out good.

Well what do you think of the begining? :) And no worries the rest will come out on the next chapter. Review please! :D

Oh and I may do a sequel to the story "Pairs of Love"... so keep your eyes wide open 0_0 LOL...well bye now. ^.^

~Tynka787


	2. Chapter 2: Ms Burke

Chapter 2: Ms. Burke

Hello hello everyone! Its me Tynka787. And I just watched Shake It Up (Future It Up) and O...M...G! I LOVE THAT EPISODE! Because Tynka happens in that episode. Ahh I died a little c: now I know that in the future they will end up together. Now I can relax. LOL it finally happened. Thank you Disney Channel :)) Well now I'm this story and like I said on the other chapter...the rest will come out here :D

Well enough talk from me /.^

Cece's POV

Ughhh! Class is so boring! I swear...I am not having fun at all. Language Arts is the worse class that I have. The teacher is soooo boring and so is the class. When is this class going to end...I rather go and hangout with my mom and go shopping with her. Ahhh! Speaking of shopping...I LOVE SHOPPING! Now that's something I'm good at and actually love. Especially my style of clothes. I am so FABO! Ughh...oh hey look...someone texted me!..but its from my mom...GREAT..

Mom: Cece I need to tell you something.

Cece: Yes mom? Is it important?

Mom: Well to me it is.

Cece: Okay mom what is it?

Mom: First of all...I don't want you to get mad or go crazy when I tell you this okay.

Cece: Okay mom.

Mom: Promise.

Cece: Promise.

Mom: Okay...me and Jeremy are going out again.

And I didn't reply back.

...I can't believe this! My mom and Jeremy are going out again?! I thought that they didn't work out...wait that means...Logan is back? No..eww! I hate Logan! Oh no...what about Rocky! No...they better not have a thing going on...cause if they do I swear I am going to..

"Ms. Jones!" Mr. Polk said.

"Yes." I say.

"You have a meeting in the library." Mr. Polk says.

Everyone gasps.

"At the library?" I asked confused.

"Yes Ms. Jones. I am more surprised than you are." He says.

"Um okay." I say and then get up.

Rocky's POV

"Rocky...do they have cherry pie when we work on pie." Deuce asks.

"Deuce...this is Math! We don't have real pies in Math classes!" I say.

"So what type of pie is he talking about?...Wait! Is it a new type of food!" Deuce says.

I just put my hands on my forehead.

" Deuce...just shut up." I say.

Then Deuce gets frown and stays quiet.

Wow...I can't believe I'm still stuck on basic classes. I mean Mr. Polk already said that they messed up on the scores! So why am I still here. Its not fair. Cece has my classes and I have her classes...and most of them are with Deuce. Ughh I can't handle these types of classes. I expect high expectations but no...instead when I finish the assignment, which I'm the first one to always finish and not really surprised about that. But anyways, they give me free time when I finish...FREE TIME! Rocky Blue doesn't have any FREE TIME. Rocky Blue is always busy with homework and getting smarter...although I'm already smart enough. Ohhh yes I am.

"Ms. Blue." I hear Mr. Land say.

"Yes Mr. Land?" I say.

"You have a meeting at the library." He says.

"Really?" I say.

"Yes really." Mr. Land says.

"Oh..um..okay." I say.

Then I get up and get the note. After I go back to go get my backpack.

I turned around and I see Deuce looking at me confused.

"What?" I say.

"The library?" He says.

"Yeah the library." I say.

"Why would you have a meeting there?" He asks.

"I don't know Deuce. Smart people like me go to meetings like this." I say and flip my hair.

"Oooorrr! You got a book and you thought it was really good and you didn't want to give it back." He says.

Deuce just starts to laugh and I just stare at him.

"You nerd." He says.

"Hahaha...Deuce...I have a ton of FREE time...you will be surprise on what I can do." I say and put an evil smile.

Deuce looks at scared and runs back to his desk.

"Thats what I thought." I say and then exit the class room.

Tinka's POV

I was at my class...which is P.E. Noo I hate P.E so bad. I'm seriously not an athelitic person. I hate sports so bad! I serioisly suck at sports. But in the bright side, Ty has this class too. Yess we have it together. I love Ty. We are 7 months now and I just love the way he is. And he also loves me on who I am. Thats what made me like him more. He's been saving a lot. Especially when we play some type of sports. Like in Soccer, someone kicked the ball and it was going directly to my face but then Ty got on the way and headbutt it. Also in Baseball, they pitched it and they hit it, and the ball was going to hit me on top of my head but then Ty grabbed me and caught it. The only sport I like is Pingpong and Running. Thats it. Also me and Ty LOVE Pingpong. See, so we both do have something in command. Oh speaking of Ty there he comes. He lookd really cute with shorts on and skinny jeans. But I hate the fact that other girls check him out...well tooo bad for them. He's taking by me.

"Hey babe." Ty says.

"Hey baby." I say and we hugged.

"So you ready." He says.

"Honestly...no. I'm scared on what we're going to play." I say in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry babe." He says and gives me comfort hug.

He knows how to make me feel better..,ever since Gunther left...Ty's been the only person that I can tell stuff too and knows how to get me happy.

Then we heard a whistle.

I jumped a little but then Ty got me close to him. And I just smiled.

"Okay class! Guess what sport we are playing today?!" Mr. Wellmen said.

We were all quiet and waiting for him to answer.

Then he gets out a red ball.

"That's right...Dodegball!" Mr. Well men says.

I all of sudden got really nervous and started shaking.

Dodgeball..noo! Not dodgeball! Everyone is going to look at me and hit me. I'm going to be the first one out! Oh no...what am I going to do. I am really scared...like really scared! I'm not ready to play this sport...no I'm not! Ahh!

Then I feel Ty's hand get my hand.

I turned to him and he turns to me.

"Don't worry babe. I got you." Ty says.

I start to smile and I squeeze his hand.

"Ms. Hessenheffer!" says.

"Yes Mr." I say.

"You have a meeting at the library!" Mr. Wellmen says.

I just get a confused look.

I looked a Ty and he also had a confused look. Then he shrugs and lets go of my hand and I walk to get the note.

Then I go back to Ty.

" Baby you're leaving me." Ty says and puts a some puppy eyes.

"Aww Ty. I'm sorry but I need to go and meet up over there." I say.

"..Fine. But we're going somewhere after school." He says.

"Okay then Ty." I say.

"Promise." He says.

"Yes Ty. I promise." I say.

Then we both smiled and kissed.

"Ms. Hessenheffer! Go now!" Mr. Wellmen says.

We broke apart and Ty just gives Mr. Wellmen a mean look.

"Ty don't worry." I say.

He turns to me and smiles, then we hugged and I leave.

~At the library~

Rocky's POV

I walked in the library and I see Cece and Tinka there. I was actually surprised to see Cece here. I mean why would they call Cece to the library?

"Cece?" I say.

"Oh hey Rocky." Cece says.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know. But they called me here." Cece says.

"I'm actually surprised that they called you here." I say.

"More importantly. We're ALL surprised you even know where the library is." Tinka says.

We both turned to her.

"Oh please. I'm surprised they called you here Tinka. Especially cause you lack on conversations and being with people." Cece says.

"Uh-huh." I say.

"Oh really...well who has a boyfriend...huh? Oh yes me." Tinka says.

"Oh no you didn't." Cece says.

I just gasp.

Then Ms. Burke comes and intterupts our argument.

" Girls stop arguing!" says.

"What?!" The 3 of us say.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Ms. Burke says.

We all stay quiet.

"Okay girls...I called you all here for a reason." Ms. Burke says.

We were just waiting for to tell us what she wanted.

"I need your guys's help." Ms. Burke says.

Now what would she possibably need help for..

Well that's it for this story. :) How's it going so far? Well hope you people like it so far. :D

Well bye. /.^

~Tynka787


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Plan

Chapter 3: The Big Plan

Hello loves. I am back! Sorry for missing out a lot ); I've been so busy and I my mom put me to work soo sorry /.\ But I promise that I will try to update soon and as fast as I can though! ((:

Now story time. /.^

Ms. Burke's POV

Okay now that the girls are here I can tell them why they're here. Now I know you guys are probably wondering why I called these 3 teenage girls for help...well honestly Rocky and Cece are the reason why I even have a boyfriend, which is Mr. Zigfield. He's so adorable, I really love him. Now one thing that surprised me and of course didn't see it coming was...the fact that TINKA as in TINKA HESSENHEFFER, help Mr. Zigfield get with me. I was too busy with Rocky and Cece, while Tinka was helping Mr. Zigfield. I was really shocked...then again she has a boyfriend...and that will be Ty Blue. The troublemaker of the school. They are so different, but then again opposites attract.

Now back to telling them why I called them.

"Okay girls now..." I say but then I got quiet.

The girls just stared at me.

I was actually quiet for a while...and I don't know why...maybe because I am really nervous and don't know what to do. But that's the whole reason why I even called those 3.

"Well Ms. Burke?" Rocky says.

I was still quiet.

"Umm...are you okay?" Tinka asked.

There was still silent in the library.

"Ms. Burke...if you're not going to tell us what you need help on...then how are WE going to help out." Rocky says.

"Yeah Ms. Burke. Just say it." Cece says.

"Okay..fine...well girls.." I say.

"Yeah?" The 3 of them say.

"..." I put a pause on what I was going to say.

The girls were just waiting for me to say it.

"I'm GOING TO GET MARRIED!" I finally say and show them the ring.

"Ahhhh!" The 3 girls screamed excitedly.

"I know!" I say excited as well.

Tinka, Rocky, and Cece start to jump and scream of excitement.

Then I join them.

"I know! I know! I know!" I say.

We were still jumping around when we heard the principal yell at us.

"Girls be quiet! This is a library!" The principal says.

We all stopped and just looked at each other.

"He's right." I say.

And the girls just nodded.

"Okay..so you need help on planing how the wedding will be..right?" Rocky asked.

"You are right Raquel." I say.

"OHHHH! I got the right plan. Okay now...we will first have to buy a limousine and we will plan on where the wedding will be...like in church. But first we will be the girls for you and we will be in the limousine and we will arrive there with that ride. And as soon as you guys say "I Do" we will have a party and there will be a lot of fun and ohh before we go to the party we will go on the limousine and there will be a little bar inside and we will drink and have fun and then when we arrive at the party we will go and I mean GO WILD!" Cece says.

"Umm Cece...thats a little to crazy." Rocky says.

And Tinka just nodded.

Cece turns to Rocky with a confused look.

"Now like always..I have a better idea." Rocky says.

We just look at her.

"Okay now, what we're going to do for the wedding is this...we will plan your wedding but not in a church...but in outside where it will be gorgeous and the sunset will be behind you 2 lovely married couple. And the preacher as well. Then we will be right there next to Ms. Burke holding these white flowers and then when the preacher says his thing and then you 2 say "I Do"...you 2 will kiss duhh and while you 2 kiss, we will release these white and beautiful pigeons and they will fly until those wings of their's get tired and then we will have a lovely party." Rocky says, while looking up and spacing out.

"Too boring." Cece says.

Then Rocky snaps out of her dream and looks at Cece.

"Cece is right...Rocky's ideas are always boring. And Cece's ideas are always...well crazy." Tinka says.

Cece and Rocky turn to Tinka and give her a glare.

"Now Ms. Burke. Don't listen to these 2 hooligan's ideas." Tinka says.

The girls put an angry face and kept glaring at her.

"Now what I'm going to say, is a wayyyy better idea than these 2. Okay now what we are going to do is this...we will be in a lovely and charming farm. And when you arrive is going to be in horses and there will be yarn in the ground and we will all wear my fabulous clothes and then the preacher will come and of course be in the middle. After the preacher says his words, you 2 will say "I Do" and then the preacher is going to say "Now you 2 may kiss the goat and start milking it." Now after you 2 do that, we will have an awesome party!" Tinka says and smiles.

We all look at her weird.

"What?" Tinka says.

"Heck no!" Cece says.

"Yeah...there's no way we're going to that." Rocky says.

"Please...I come up with amazing ideas." Tinka says.

"Haha...well...there's a reason why Ty always picks you're guys's ideas for the dates you 2 always have." Rocky says.

Cece nodded and agreeing on what Rocky said.

Tinka gasps.

"Well at least I go on dates." Tinka says.

Cece and Rocky gasped.

They started to argue again.

Maybe it was a BAD idea to bring the 3 of them here. Obviously they all have different idea...I honestly don't know how my wedding should be. Thats why I called them here! But they can't seem to agree in just one simple idea. Ahh this is driving me nuts!

I stopped them from arguing.

"Girls! Don't start again." I say.

"Huh?" The 3 of them say.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I say even louder.

They all stayed quiet again.

"Okay now girls. Can you 3 just talk about the plan and agree to something." I say.

"Okay." The 3 of them say.

"Okay girls. Thank you. And now you 3 can go back to your classes." I say.

Then they all leave.

Well this was an interesting conversation...

Tinka's POV

Well now what are we going to do...its obvious that me, Rocky, and Cece have different ideas in mind. But I don't get why Ms. Burke didn't come up with anything...I mean it is her welding and not our's. Then again, she must be nervous about the wedding. Because I'm pretty sure that, every girl will want their wedding to be PERFECT. We seriously need to come up with something..

"Soo" I say.

"We all need to come up with something." Rocky says.

"Yeah. Cause we can't agree with nothing." Cece says.

"No kidding." Me and Rocky say.

"Well I'm just saying." Cece says.

"Okay well...lets just go to class and while we're there. We need to think on what we all have in command and then put those ideas together. Understand?" Rocky says.

Cece and I just nodded.

"Okay...well I'll see you girls later." Rocky says and leaves.

"Well..bye Tinka." Cece says and leaves as well.

This is going to be tough..

Rocky's POV

Okay...now what do we all have in command. It difficult now that I think of it. Cause we're all different...and I MEAN COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. We all have different tastes. Thats the only thing that makes this hard. Now if we were all the same and thinked the same and had the same taste...then it would of been soo much easier..but we don't. C'mon...what do we have in command...

While I was walking I turned around and I saw something...that shocked me and stopped me from thinking..

"Logan?!" I say.

"Oh...whats up Rocky." He says.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I asked.

"Zam! Its nice seeing you to." He says.

"Sorry...I'm just really confused and shocked because you're here." I say.

"Oh..I guess thats nice." He says.

"Yeah..well why are you here?" I asked.

"Well my dad and Sissy's mom are going back out." He says.

"Oh thats nice." I say and smile.

Then I realized something..

"Wait they're what?!" I yell out.

"You heard me...I don't really like repeating myself." He says.

"Well does Cece know?" I asked.

"I'm guessing." He says.

We were quiet for a while.

"Well are you going somewhere?" He asked.

"Oh thats right! I am actually. I'm going to my class." I say.

He just nodded.

"You want walk with me?" I asked.

"Sure." He says and smiles.

Which also made me smile.

Then we walked.

Cece's POV

Well I was walking to my class...and while I was walking, I was thinking on what we have in command...even with Tinka. I mean I know one thing me and Tinka have in command...and that will be fashion. But there's a problem with that..Rocky isn't really a fashion type of person. She's more simple. And besides, mine's and Tinka's fashion are completely different. Tinka goes too far and I really don't. Ughh! I hate thinking...we need to meet up again and talk about. Cause separating and thinking on what we have in command...is a bad idea. See! Rocky gives bad ideas!

When I was walking I saw a person that I thought that I would of never seen..

"Hello Babee!" Gunther says.

"Gunther?!" I say.

"Hello red." He says.

I just glared at him.

"I'm just kidding...Hello CECE." He says.

"Much better." I say and smile.

And wow...Gunther got cute...wait a minute...did I really just say that?! Oh no..I did. First my mom is going back out with Jeremy, which means...I have to see LOGAN again. Ugghhh. And then this! I just thought that Gunther looked cute...yes CUTE! What is going on with this day.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I came here for a visit." He says.

"Really? You came here to visit Tinka?" I asked.

"Well yes...and also to see you guys." He says.

And that answer made me smile.

"Aww...thats so nice of you." I say.

"Yes..while I was over there, I got a little nice." He says.

"Yeah...so has Tinka." I say.

"Really?" He says and smiles.

"Yeah, in fact we're friends with Tinka." I say.

His smiles turns bigger.

"Oh and also she's going out with Ty." I say.

Then his smile turns to a frown.

"Oh...yeah I know." He says.

"Yeahh..." I say.

"Soo.." He says.

"You want to walk me to my class?" I asked.

"Gladly." He says and smiles.

Then I smile and we start to walk.

Tinka's POV

I was finally at my class, but I was thinking about the wedding..and best believe I was really focused on the wedding. Cause I want everything to be perfect for Ms. Burke.

Then I see Ty come.

"Hey babe." He says.

"Hey baby." I say quickly.

He just stays there and stares at me.

"What?" I say.

"What..no hug?" He says and then he opens his arms.

I go to him and give him a quick hug.

Then we pull away.

Wow...this is hard...I can't really find anything that we have in command. We're gonna have to have another meeting and talk about this.

Then I see Ty grabbing me from the back.

"Ty wait." I say and step forward.

He stares at me confused.

Then he tries to kiss me.

"Ty stop." I say and pull him away.

I wasn't really being so lovely to him because I was thinking..

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"You started acting like we're not going out no more...ever since you came back from that "MEETING"." He says.

"Look Ty I'm sorry. I'm thinking of a plan for Ms. Burke." I say.

"Oh so Ms. Burke is more important than me?" He says and I can tell he got a little hurt.

"No Ty. Its just that-" I got cut off.

"Whatever. I'll just get out of your way and go with those smoking hotties over there." He says.

Then he starts walking over there.

"Fine!...if you want...go fuck them as well!" I yell out.

"Maybe I will!" He says while still walking over there.

"You know what Ty!" I say.

Then he immediately turns and gives me a worried look, like he knew what I was going to say.

"No Tinka look...I'm sorr-" I cut him off.

"No Ty! Quit saying that you're sorry! Cause I know you're not!" I say and run away from the gym.

People just stared at me and left Ty in there.

I thought he loved me...so all those sayings...were just a lie?

Well thats it for today. ^.^ Again sorry I took long :/ but I promise I will update soon! When I can. Oh, don't forget to review please! :))

Well bye now. /.^

~Tynka787


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk

Chapter 4: The Talk

**Hello loves! Sorry again for taking long on the stories I am doing so far. Like I said before, I've been busy lately and it's hard for me to work and write a story at the same day ;( Yess I work and I get really tired and just want to rest, but today I didn't work a lot so, I'm going to update this story and maybe another one, or jeez maybe the 3 of them ^.^ LOL...Well yeah, I promise that I will update soon though. :D When I can :))**

**Well no more talk from me /.^**

No...this can't be happening. What was I thinking saying that I would fuck those girls...I was jut saying that cause I was mad, and I didn't really mean it. This is bad...Tinka was about to break up with me...and know she was...but I interrupted her. Man! I don't want us to break up...I want to be with her forever. I mean, my relationship with Tinka has the longest relationship I EVER HAD. Which will be 7 months. So breaking up is not an option for me...and I hope for her either. I want us to actually last...and I want HER to be the girl that I will propose to.

I need to go for her.

Rocky's POV

Wow I forgot how funny Logan was. I haven't really seen him after our break up. I actually don't even know why I even broke up with him. I mean he makes me smile, he makes me happy, and he makes me feel like someone actually cares for me...well besides Cece and Ty. It's nice actually seeing Logan...and I mean. I'm glad that he's now coming to this school. Okay...you guys caught me...I may or may not still have feelings for Logan...OKAY! I still do. I miss him and his long hair.

"Zam!" I heard Logan say cause of something I told him.

Especially that...I missed the part when he would always say "Zam!". It was really cute. Well only on him, when other people say I...it sounds weird and it sounds weird for those other people to say that. So only Logan looks good and cute when he says that...WOW. I don't think I even have feelings or a little crush on him...I think I may be in LOVE with Logan...YES people you heard...Rocky Blue is in love. Hey now! I never said I was my brother...but then again, he also found LOVE...and that will be Tinka. Ughh I still can't believe that my brother is in love with Tinka Hessenheffer. That's just weird and gross for me. I don't know why but it just is. Then again opposites attract...and I'm going to be honest...they both DO make a cute couple...ughh...oh well, I will get over it soon.

"Not-uh?!" Logan says.

"What?" I say.

"Did Cece really go to psychic, and ask her if she was going to find her love of her life?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yeah she did." I say.

"And how did that work out for her?" He asked.

"Pretty...you know somewhat right there." I say.

"Really?" He says.

"Yeah. Monroe and her were really cute together...but it just didn't have a spark." I say.

He just nodded.

"You know what I mean?" I say.

"Yeah I do." He says.

"Okay then." I say.

Then it was quiet for a while.

"Soo.." Logan says and trying to break the silence.

"Yeahh.." I say.

Well this just got awkward...weird huh.

"So any love life." He asked.

"Umm...no not really." I say.

He just nodded...again.

"And what about you?" I asked.

Then all of a sudden he got a nervous look on his face..

"Umm..pshh..no." He says.

"Really?." I asked and started getting suspicious.

"Yeah really." He says and starts to laugh nervously.

"Uh-huh.." I say.

"Yeah..haha." He says and turns away.

"Spill." I say.

"Huh?" He say clueless.

"You're hiding something." I say.

"No I'm not!" He says really loud.

"Ouch Logan! You like screamed right on my ear." I say and start rubbing my ear.

"Sorry about that." He says.

"Its okay." I say.

"Alright then." He says.

"Just tell me." I say.

"Its better if I don't tell you." He says.

"Ughh...fineee." I say and giving up.

"Okay." He says and smiles.

"But I'm going to figure out sooner or later." I say.

"Okay Rocky...whatever you say." He says.

"What I will!" I say.

"Okay Rocky." He says.

And we start walking again.

Cece's POV

"Oh Gunther! Whatever!" I say.

"What I was." Gunther says.

"Sure...and I'm the queen of London." I say.

"It could happen...you don't know." He says.

I just look at him.

"How hard is it to believe that I was a model back then at my old country." He says.

"Because...boys aren't models." I say I like its obvious.

"Hey! Yes they can." He says.

"Oh really." I say and turn to him again.

"Yeah! Some boys could be models. That way they can show their manly abs and their muscles." He says and starts to show of his muscles.

I just start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Gunther...you don't have abs." I say while still laughing.

He looked hurt by this.

Oh yeah...I forgot how sensitive Gunther is. Compare Tinka...she's the strong one...when it comes to feelings and all. But with Ty she's completely different. She is really sensitive and a little Ms. Nice nice with him.

Then again they are together.

I wonder if she knows that her brother is here?..

"Gunther." I say.

"Yes Cece?" He says.

"Does Tinka know you're here?" I asked.

"Umm no." He says.

"Wow...what a brother." I say.

"Well its a surprise." He says.

"Aww...that's more better." I say.

"Well duh." He says.

"Oh whatever Gunther!" I say.

Then we were finally at my class.

"Okay we're here!" I say.

"Yeah...we are." Gunther says with a frown.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing.." He says."

"Are you sure?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah. I'm sure." He says.

"Okay then." I said.

We looked at each other for a while.

"Well bye." I say and hugged him.

Wow I can't believe I really just did that.

But then I can feel him hug me back...and O...M...G! I don't want this to end. But sadly it had too.

We finally pulled apart.

"Well...see ya." He says.

"Yeah...see ya later." I say.

I was going to walk in but then Gunther called me again and I turned.

"Hey Cece, wait up!" He says.

"Yeah?" I say and turned right away to face him.

"You maybe...um...want to go out...to eat or something?" He asked.

"Yes Gunther. I would lov-I mean...yeah sure." I say.

"Okay then." He says and smile.

Then I smile as well.

"Okay Gunther...see you after school?" I say while still smiling.

"Okay babe." Gunther says and winks.

Then he leaves.

I just had a big smile and walked in to my class.

Tinka's POV

I can't believe Ty would really go and fuck those girls. I just couldn't stand that answer. So I left.

I was just crying and walking away from the gym...I was walking really far. But then I felt someone getting my hand.

So then I turned and it was Ty..

"..." I was just quiet.

"Tinka look...I'm sorry okay. I didn't really mean what I said. I wouldn't really go and fuck those 2 girls...I was just saying that cause I was mad. And when I'm mad...I don't think on what I'm going to say." He says.

".." I was still quiet.

"Please...baby...you got to believe me. I still love you, I still see you as my girlfriend, you're the only girl that's on mind 24/7, you're the girl I dream of, and you're the only that I like to kiss and be with." He says.

Then I face him and put a little smile.

I felt a tear of happiness going down because of what Ty said.

"Really?." I asked while smiling a little.

"Yes baby...and not just that." He says.

I was quiet and was waiting for him to finish.

"You're also the girl that makes me happy." He says.

And that did it.

I may not be a romantic person...but when it comes to Ty...I just turn a really soft and nice person. Because I really love him...I guess that's what love does to you. It changes your evil parts.

"Ty.." I say and smile and hugged him.

I can feel him hugging me back.

"Baby I'm sorry." He whispers to my ear.

"Its okay babe." I say.

"I promise I will think on what I'm going to say when I'm mad." He says.

And I just smile.

Then he smiles too.

And with that we kissed.

I putted my hands around his neck and he putted his hands on my waist.

I really love Ty...and I'm hoping we last forever...

**Well that's it for this chapter. :D What is Logan hiding from Rocky? Is Cece's and Gunther's date going to go good? Will Tinka's and Ty's relationship last forever and are they planning on making it stronger? :o Well you will find out soon. Review please :)) Thank you very much.**

**Bye bye now /.^**

**~Tynka787**


	5. Chapter 5: Finally Agreeing

Chapter 5: Finally Agreeing

**Hello loves! I'm back and writing this story :) Now thank you people that are supporting the stories I write, you people are just plain awesome! :D Especially "Rocky9870" Thanks for being there and always reviewing my stories :)) really appreciate that. :}**

**Now story time. /.^**

**Cece's POV**

Now I'm in class just waiting for class to end...Ughh! Its taking to long. Then again I'm to focus on the time and not getting distracted or anything. But Mr. Polk's class is sooo boring! I mean this class is for Rocky, not me! There's to much work and they don't give you free time when you finish...well in all fairness...I never finish my work. So I hardly get any free time...either way though! This to much for me. And they expect sooo many stuff from you. Now I see why Rocky is...well the way she is. I just want to go back to my old classes...even though most of them are with...DEUCE. But whatever! I just want to get out already!

Then I feel a tap on my shoulder...great. What does James want.

I turn around.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I don't understand why you're still in THIS class." He says.

I was so offended by that. Cece Jones is smart! But just when I want to..

"Because I'm smart." I say.

"Oh really?" He says.

"Yes really." I say.

"Okay then...now tell me. What exactly is Mr. Polk talking about right now." He asked.

Oh shoot! I was to focus on getting out that...I wasn't really focusing on Mr. Polk. C'mon Cece...you know it! Prove him wrong.

"Well he's talking about...umm.." I say and thinking what to say.

"Talking about what?" He asked.

"Umm...the revolution in Germany." I say.

He got a shocked face.

"Wow...you do pay attention do you." He says surprised.

I just put a serious face.

"Of course I do!" I say.

"Ms. Jones!" Mr. Polk says.

I turn around.

"Yes Mr. Polk?" I asked.

"Why are you talking?...Or maybe because you have something to tell the whole class." Mr. Polk says.

"Yeah Cece...WHY are YOU talking?" James says and smiles.

I turn to him and give him a glare.

"Well Ms. Jones." Mr. Polk says and waits for my answer.

"Umm...because I was explaining to James." I say.

James gets a confused look.

"About what?" Mr. Polk says.

"About what you were talking about." I say.

James gets a worried face.

"Really?" Mr. Polk says and looks at James.

"Yes Mr. Polk...you see...James started talking to me and tried to interrupt me from me focusing on the subject we're on. Then I told him...James you need to respect the teacher, because he is talking. And then he says "Who cares what he says." Then I say...no James...we all care and want to learn. Then he asked me what YOU were talking about and I said "The Revolution In Germany." I say.

Mr. Polk just nodded.

"And that Mr. Polk was why I was talking." I say and give James a winning stare.

James just glares at me.

"Wow Ms. Jones...you really have changed!" Mr. Polk says.

Me and James turn to him surprised.

"She what?" James says.

"I what?" I say after James.

" That is a really mature and respectful choice...and because you made that choice...NOBODY gets homework today...but JAMES." Mr. Polk says.

Everyone started cheering and James just had a shocked face and with his mouth open.

"Mr. Polk! Cece is lyi-" James got interrupted.

"James! Now quit you're lying and stop trying to blame things on Cece, in FACT! You should be more like Cece." He says.

James just crosses his arms and puts a frown.

Then I turn to him.

"Yeah James...learn from Ms. Jones." I say and then flip my hair and turn around.

**Tinka's POV**

Ty and I were just on the hallways. Actually we were outside, we decided to skip. So we were at the park just sitting in the grass.

We were having a fun conversation and you know, just doing what couples do. I can't believe we didn't get caught...WOW. Ty really is sneaky and a rebel. He's probably the biggest rebel in the High School.

"Hey Tinka." Ty says.

"Yes Ty?" I say.

"You know I really love you." He says.

"Oh Ty, I really love you too." I say.

"Oh but I mean it. I really do LOVE you. And never doubt on that okay." He says.

" I mean it too. And okay baby." I say and kiss him on the cheek.

I just see him smile.

"Promise babe." Ty says.

"Yes Ty...I promise." I say and smile.

Then he leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back.

Which then it turned to a make out.

I really do love Ty. We've been through so much together. We had some problems in our relationship, but hey...that's how all relationships are. There's no relationship that has no problems. It takes 2 people that love each other to make it perfect and stable. I could honestly feel Ty's love towards me, and hopefully he can feel mines towards him. We've been together for 7 months. And I honestly didn't think I would find love...but I did.

We finally stopped making out.

"Tinka.." Ty says.

'Yeah?" I say.

"Are you still up for that date tonight?" He asked.

"Yes Ty. I still want to go." I say.

He smiles and gives me a hug.

I give him one too.

"We should probably head back." He says.

"Why? Am I really that bad?" I asked.

"What?! No! You're not baby. I enjoy every minute when I'm with you, because you're my LOVE and you make me happy." He says.

That answer made me happy and made me smile.

"Then why do you want to go back?" I asked while still smiling.

"Because it's almost lunch, and I'm hungry as fuck." He says.

Then I hear his stomach growl.

He turns red and then puts his hand on his stomach.

I start to laugh a little.

"Okay Ty. Lets go." I say.

Then we get up and start walking to school, while holding hands.

**Rocky's POV**

I was at class watching "Jersey Hills" on my cell phone. Now why? Well because I finished everything that was assigned. Now I don't have homework for like months. Yup that's how much free time I had. Then Deuce decides to bother me.

"Hey Rocky." He says.

I didn't really pay attention cause I was to busy watching the show.

"Rocky." He says.

I was still watching the show.

Then he takes my headphones off and yells out.

"Rocky!" He says.

"Ouch! Deuce what in the world do you want?!" I asked annoyed.

"Can you help me." He asks.

"On what?" I say.

"Well what's 12 x 13?" He asked.

"Deuce...this is a quiz...you work it out on your people. And then you will get your answer. Then boom, problem solved." I say and then put my headphones on and start to watch the show again.

He rolls his eyes and turns back to his work.

Then I got tired of watching the show, and surprisingly the bell rings after I stopped watching it.

"Okay class! Now remember...you all have homework today." Mr. Land says.

I just looked at him.

"Oh...right...except for Rocky." Mr. Land says.

I just smile and everyone else starts to complain.

Then I walk out of the room and headed to the cafeteria because it was lunch time.

**~At the cafeteria (Still Rocky's POV)~**

I was sitting on the table with Cece, Logan, Deuce, and Gunther...well then I guess he came back.

"Oh hey Gunther!" I say.

"Hello Rocky." Gunther says.

"What brings you back." I asked him.

"Oh just here visiting you know." Gunther says.

"Ughh Logan." Cece says and looks at Logan.

"Ughh...Cece." Logan says and looks at her.

"Umm...do you 2 have a history or something?" Gunther asked.

"What, no!" Cece says.

"Hell no!" Logan says.

I just rolled my eyes cause I was honestly sick of them 2 always arguing or giving each other bad looks.

I mean the guy I love and my best friend...don't like each other...they HATE EACH OTHER. Yeah that isn't pretty good.

"I can't believe we may be...step siblings again." Cece says.

Then they Logan and Cece pretended to look sick of that.

"Oh c'mon!" I say.

I actually had enough of this.

They all turned to me looking surprised. Then Ty and Tinka come...I guess they skipped.

"What happened?" Ty asked.

"I honestly don't know." Cece says.

"Logan...Cece...you 2 need to start getting along. Your parents are finally together and you 2 need to be happy about that. If they're happy then you 2 should be happy." I say.

Then Logan and Cece looked serious.

"I guess you're right." Cece and Logan say.

"Thank you." I say.

Then something hit me.

"That's it!" I say.

Then they all turned to me again.

"That's what?" Deuce asked.

"Cece and Tinka." I say.

They were still staring at me.

"A word." I say.

Then I grabbed them.

"Sorry Ty. I'm going to borrow Tinka really fast." I say.

"It better be fast." Ty says.

Then we leave.

"What is it?" Tinka asked.

"Yeah Rocky." Cece says.

"Its about Ms. Burke's wedding." I say.

Then the 2 of them just started to pay attention.

"Okay...how about...we do a double wedding!" I say and smile.

They both had a puzzled look.

Then I frown.

"Hello...Cece's mom is going to get married and Ms. Burke is going to get married as well." I say.

"Ohhhhh." The 2 of them say and smile.

I just smiled.

"That's good idea!" Cece says.

"Perfect." Tinka says.

Yes we finally agreed on something. Mission accomplished.

Now to tell Ms. Burke about this..

**Well that's it for this chapter. What do you think? Was it good? (: Review please! :D**

**Bye now. /.^**

**~Tynka787**


	6. Chapter 6: Crushed

Chapter 6: Crushed

**Hello Loves! So so so so so SORRY for the big break. :/ I needed anyways. But now I'm back for this story, which I'm hoping that all you people are enjoying ^0^ Well since I'm back, I'm going to start updating more often...at least I will try. Because I already took a BIG break xP LOL **

**Shout out to: WhiteFlag01, Rocky9870, Electricgirl101, and Grace-1997 for supporting me and all my stories. You guys are the best. :)**

**Now story time. ^.^**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

Yes! We finally found a perfect idea for Ms. Burke's wedding, and not just Ms. Burke's...but also Ms. Jones! Tinka, Cece, and I finally agree on something perfect and not that crazy idea. I mean...I must admit...the ideas that we all had earlier was wayyy to much and to dreamy to be realistic. Now all we got to do is go to Ms. Burke and tell her. And then Cece will go and tell her mom about this idea. I just hope they both agree to this...if not...then I don't know what other perfect idea we will all agree on. So Ms. Burke should be happy that the 3 of us finally agreed.

"Rocky so how are going to tell her?" Cece asked.

"Cece...we will just tell her." Tinka says.

"Oh no really. Thanks for being obvious Tinka." Cece says.

"Please Cece...I'm even surprised you thought it was obvious." Tinka says.

"What do you mean?" Cece says.

"Umm Cece.." I say.

"Yeah?" Cece says.

"She's saying that your brain is slow.." I say.

Cece gasps.

"Well you look at that. Looks like Ms. Nerdy girl had to tell you on what I meant." Tinka says.

I just give Tinka a glare.

"Tinka, how DO YOU HAVE BOYFRIEND?!" Cece says.

"I know right...and its my brother." I say.

"Well because I'm smart, beautiful, and no guy can take me." Tinka says and flips her hair.

"Yeah no guy can take you to dates." Cece says.

Tinka gasps.

"Well I don't see you and Ms. Nerdy pants having a boyfriend." Tinka says angrily.

We both gasped at that answer.

"I can so get a boyfriend." Cece says.

"Yeah me to!" I say.

"Oh really."" Tinka says.

"Yess really!" Cece and I say.

"Well I want to see that happen." Tinka says.

We both just stared at her weird.

"I want you and Cece to get a boyfriend...before the wedding." Tinka says.

"Pshh fine.." Cece says.

"Hah...easy peasy." I say.

"Okay then...I guess it is. If you 2 say that...then I believe it is...in your guys's head!" Tinka says.

"Just watch." I say.

"Yeah cause we will." Cece says.

"I guess I will then. I will be right there with MY BOYFRIEND, and just watching you 2 struggle." Tinka says.

"Oh please. I'm even surprised that Ty asked you to be his girlfriend." Cece says.

"I know." I say.

Tinka gasped harder.

"Well then-" Tinka got interrupted.

"Well then what? You guys better not be arguing." Ty says and comes.

"What we're SO NOT." Cece says.

"Yeah we're not...right Tinka." I say and look at her.

"Yeah we're not baby." Tinka says sadly.

Oh no...I think me and Cece may have took it to far. I mean we were basically saying that, Ty just asked her out because he was tired of being single. And now we made her think that...

"What's wrong Tinkabelle?" Ty asked worriedly.

Cece and I just look at her worriedly as well.

Nothing.." Tinka says.

"I know you're lying...you are going to tell me after school...okay babe." Ty says.

"Okay babe. Now go, I bet the boys are waiting for you." Tinka says.

Then Ty gives her a quick kiss on the mouth and leaves.

"Tinka look...Ty actu-" I got interrupted.

"Lets just go find Ms. Burke." Tinka says and goes in the library.

Cece and I looked at each other.

"You think...we went far." Cece says.

"Yeah...I think we did." I say.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry it was short. It's cause I haven't updated for a while. So I need to get use to it again. Promise that he rest will be long. Also people, YOU should all read WhiteFlag01, Rocky9870, and Electricgirl101 stories! ^0^ They're awesome. Also review please. :)**

**Well bye now. :))**

**~Tynka787**


End file.
